habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Dailies
Dailies are used to track tasks scheduled in a known, repeatable fashion. This allows a player to incorporate a task into their everyday routine (example: working out, flossing) or into a weekly routine (example: Saturday morning call to Mom). To view other examples of Dailies, refer to Sample Dailies. Effects of Dailies Rewards When a Daily is checked off, it turns grey and the player gains experience points, gold, mana, a chance of a drop, a chance of a critical hit, and an increased streak count. The amount of mana earned on checking off a daily does not depend on the Daily's history: the player always earns 1MP or 1% of max MP (whichever is higher). Streaks Dailies have a check box that the player marks when the task is completed. Habitica records how many days in a row the player checks off a Daily as a streak. Longer streaks have several advantages. Quests If the player is participating in a quest, all checked Dailies will deal damage to the boss or help find collection items. The totals are tabulated and reported through the party chat at the player's Cron. Unchecking a Daily If a checked off Daily is unchecked, it returns to its normal color, the streak counter decreases by one, and the player loses the experience points, gold and mana they received when first checking off that Daily. The next time that Daily is checked off, slightly less gold will be awarded to the player. Damage to a boss is not removed, so repeatedly checking and unchecking Dailies may deconstruct the purpose of a quest. If a drop is received, it is also not removed when the Daily is unchecked. This is intended behavior-see Issue #4626. This behavior was implemented into the idea of a Wishing Well. Uncompleted Dailies If a Daily is not checked off by midnight or Custom Day Start, the player loses health points and the streak is reset to zero. If the player is participating in a boss quest, the boss will do damage to the player and to all other quest participants in the player's party. Additionally, the player will earn less mana on Cron when leaving Dailies unchecked. Other Effects If a player is doing well and consistently checking off a Daily, the task will earn less gold and experience. However, the player will also lose less health if the Daily is skipped occasionally. The reduction in gold earned is partially offset by the small gold bonus from increasing the streak. If a player is doing poorly and often fails to check off a Daily, the missed task will cause more health loss. However, more gold and experience are earned when the Daily is checked off. The Dailies mechanic is designed this way to encourage players to focus on their shortcomings. Setting up the Dailies List To set up the Dailies list: * Add one or more Dailies to suit your personal goals - Consider starting slowly and do not over-burden or over-estimate what can realistically be done on a regular basis. It's easier to add more later (and not feel like you're cheating) than to over-estimate and have to delete or "grey out" items. * Optimize each Daily's options - See "Advanced Options" below. * Start tracking! Add New Daily Here are more detailed instructions on how to add a Daily to your Dailies list: 1. To begin, simply type the title of the daily into the white box below the "Dailies" heading and click the "+" button. For instance, if you want to encourage yourself to study clean the kitchen, type "Clean the Kitchen" into the text field. 2. Clicking the plus button puts the new Daily at the top of the list of current Dailies. 3. If you have trouble with cleaning the kitchen, you might want to change the difficulty to Hard. Click on the pencil icon next to the task to bring up the task editing screen. And that's it! You've added a new Daily. See the section below for details on what the options are for customizing your Dailies and how to do so. Adding Multiple Dailies To add several Dailies at once, click the "Add Multiple" link. The entry box will expand, allowing you to enter several Dailies. Click the "+" button when finished. To add multiple Dailies with tags, select a tag, then add your Dailies. Checklists Sometimes, players will find that a task, such as "clean the kitchen", has many sub-tasks involved. Players can use checklists on Dailies to help keep track of these sub-tasks. If a player does not complete all sub-tasks, checking off completed sub-tasks protects the player from some damage and earns them partial mana when the day is over. For a full description of checklists in Dailies, see the Checklists page. Advanced Options Each task is unique, and the Advanced Options feature allows the player to modify a task in accordance to how difficult it is or what aspect it affects in accordance to real life. Start Date Here you can enter a future date at which you want the Daily to become active. Before the date, the Daily will not be due and will not damage you after each Cron. This feature allows you to enter Dailies that you are thinking about, or want to put down but don't need them just yet. Two examples for using the start date are: * You are on vacation and don't need your work-related Dailies. Instead of unselecting all the days of the week, all you have to do is set the start date to the first day that you go back to work. The Daily will then be a Grey Daily until that date arrives. * You create a new Daily that must happen every 3 days and the first time it must happen is the day after tomorrow. You'd chose the start date as being the day after tomorrow. Repeat Click the arrow to either choose "On Certain Days" the week or "Every X Days". Repeat Every If in the above section "On Certain Days" is chosen, then the days of the week will be shown and you can click on the days of the week that you do NOT wish the Daily to be due. Click again to reverse. If in the above section you chose "Every X Days", then a text box will show instead of the days of the week and you can enter the number of days that you would like the space to be. An example of using the start date and repeat every option together is: * You've been using an every-3-days Daily for a while and you need to skip a day but still have it due every 3 days after that. You'd advance the start date to the day after the skipped day. Difficulty The levels of difficulty are trivial, easy, medium and hard. When a new Daily is added, the difficulty will be set at easy. Trivial Dailies will be rewarded with less gold, but will deal less damage if left unchecked at the end of the day. Medium and hard Dailies will be rewarded with more gold, but will deal more damage. This feature allows the player to tweak the game and adjust its difficulty according to the difficulty of the task in real life: flossing may not be as difficult as washing the dishes, and those two Dailies shouldn't have the same difficulty level. Attributes If the task-based auto-allocation feature is turned on, Dailies may be set to a particular task attribute. In the Advanced options menu, click on one of the available types under Attributes to designate it as that attribute. The currently available types are "physical," "mental," "social" and "other." If task-based auto-allocation is used, new Dailies are created with the "physical" attribute by default, and the player can change this by choosing another attribute. Habitica will use the task attributes to distribute the player's attribute points when they level up. Restore Streak Counter Restore manually a lost streak due to a sync error or personal reasons. See Streaks Grey Dailies If a Daily shows up as grey, it means that either: *the player already checked that task off today (a tick mark will appear in the checkbox), or *that particular task is not scheduled for today (no tick mark is shown). If a Daily is greyed out because of its schedule, the player: *Will not lose health points for not doing the task. * Will not break their streak by not doing the task. *'Can' do that task for gold and experience, and to boost the streak. *'Can' damage a quest boss by completing it. For more information about the rest of the color scheme, read What do the Task Colors Represent? If you are having a hard time understanding the color scheme of dailies, you can follow this simple little mnemonic Habitica Contributor Taldin wrote: "If it's red to blue, it's still something to do, if it's looking quite grey, you're done for today." Checklists in Grey Dailies Checklists for Grey Dailies do not carry over from one day to another if you complete the whole Daily. The next morning, Cron will untick the Daily and untick all of its checklist items. However it does NOT happen for a Grey Daily if you did not mark the Daily itself as completed. Cron will not untick any checklist items until the end of a day when the Daily was due or until you complete the Daily itself. You can see uses for this in Checklists. Alternative uses for Grey Dailies While primarily representing tasks which have either already been checked off or are not scheduled for the day, Grey Dailies can serve other uses. Long-Term Tasks Grey Dailies can be useful to represent once-a-week tasks by removing all scheduled days of the week. Because Grey Dailies can still be checked off at any time garnering gold, XP, and streaks, they continue to serve as tasks without any specific time-bound due dates. Players who prefer to keep their to-do lists more immediate can also track other long-term tasks or even overarching goals with Grey Dailies. A Grey Daily with SMART goals or a checklist can keep a player's mind on the next milestone. Headers By permanently disabling all scheduled days on a Daily, players can add dividers or headers by utilizing the Markdown formatting capabilities of Habitica to better organize their dailies. Practice Grey Dailies can also be used for tasks that a player wants to do regularly eventually and wants to avoid losing HP for not being able to complete it while the task is still a new addition to the player's routine. Some players might want to leave this type of "stretch" Daily active during the day, so it is more eye-catching and doesn't blend in with other types of Grey Dailies, and use a custom reward to allow themselves to turn it off before Cron if they haven't been able to complete it. This can be an effective alternative to HP loss for motivation, depending on play style. Yester-Dailies It can be inconvenient to tick off Dailies for actions that occur late in the day. For example, a Daily for "Turn off PC and phone by 9pm" cannot be ticked off after you have performed those actions! In such cases, a Yester-Daily can be created by describing an action that you took on the previous day: "Yesterday I turned off PC and phone by 9pm". That Daily can then be ticked off first thing in the morning, if you had completed the task on the previous night. Editing a Daily Rearranging Dailies Dailies can be rearranged by dragging and dropping them in their new position, or by clicking the Push to Top button. Help Button The help button is in the top right corner of the Dailies column. This button, when clicked on, will reveal some quick information about Dailies and how to get started with making tasks, etc. This is a faster way to help with Dailies, but this wiki page is just a more in-depth information provider. Dailies Tabs and Default Setting You can declutter your list using the tabs at the top and bottom of the Dailies column. Options are All, Due, and Grey. Clicking the Due tab shows only those Dailies which are active for that day. Clicking the Grey tabs shows only the Grey Dailies. There is an option in Settings to change the default tab to Due for active Dailies. Viewing Dailies with Data Display Tool If you want to view the repeat days due for all your Dailies, a quick way is to use the Data Display Tool which can be accessed from the Data button on your toolbar. Once you have selected the Task Overview section in the DDT, you can filter the type to be `daily`. This will give you a listing of all your Dailies, grey or active. In the right column will be a small bar showing the days of the week for which your Daily is set to repeat. Black lettering and box outline indicate a set due day. You can also use the DDT to view Dailies History for the past week (subscribers retain full history from the date of their subscription) and Dailies Incomplete. Preventing Undue Damage There may be times when you cannot complete all your Dailies but you don't want to take damage for them or damage the members of your party if you're questing. Resting in the Inn is always an option that you can activate quickly by clicking the Rest button in the Tavern. However, sometimes resting in the Inn and pausing your account isn't the best option. For instance, you may have a special event in the evening so you only want to pause those Dailies that would occur during the hours of the event. Or you may be feeling ill and can only complete half of your Dailies. You would like to make those specific Dailies temporarily and easily non-relevant so that you don't get damaged for not completing them. Start Date You can use the start date feature of the Dailies to change when they will become active. Changing or setting a start date to at least one day in the future will change them to Grey Dailies for the current day. Checklist You can make a one-item checklist for the Dailies you don't want to be penalized for missing and tick that checklist on those special days. You can call the checklist item "Event day" or "Not feeling well". You won't get rewards but you won't take damage. You will lose your streak, but you can restore the streak counter by editing those Dailies the following day. Grey Dailies You can turn the Daily grey by removing all days on which it must be done. You can re-select the days at any time. Skills If you are a Rogue, you can cast your Stealth skill to hide from some of your incomplete Dailies. The Data Display Tool's "Dailies Incomplete" section will tell you which Dailies have been "stealthed". See Also * Sample Dailies * Naming Your Tasks * Habits * To-Dos * Rewards Known Bugs fr:Quotidiennes Category:Content Category:Mechanics Category:Newbies Category:Bug Category:Methodologies